grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto VI. In GTA San Andreas, it plays West Coast hip hop and Rap music from the late 1980s and early 1990s - primarily the "gangsta rap" sub-genre. In GTA V and GTA VI, it appears once again, this time playing modern hip-hop and is hosted by Big Sean. The player can buy stocks of the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Track-Listing * Tyga Ft Young Thug - Hookah * YG - IDGAF * Future - How It Was * Future - Rich $ex * Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools * Big Sean - I Don't Fuck With You * Big Sean Ft Kanye West & Drake - Blessings * DJ Mustard Ft 2 Chainz & Ty Dolla $ign - Down On Me * The Game Ft Chris Browwn, Wiz Khalifa & Tyga - Celebrations * Chris Brown Ft Tyga - Ayo * 2Chainz Ft. Pharrell Williams - Feds Watchin' * 50 Cent - Outlaw * A$AP Ferg - Shabba * A$AP Rocky - Peso * Akon Ft. French Montana - Hurt Somebody * Big Sean - Clique * Danny Brown - Kush Coma * DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What * Kid Ink Ft Chris Brown - Hotel * Kanye West - Mercy * Kendrick Lamar - Don't Kill My Vibe * Kendrick Lamar Ft. MC Eiht - M.A.A.D. City * Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle * Kendrick Lamar - King Kunta * Lil Scrappy Ft. 2Chainz & Twista - Helicopter * Meek Mill - Gettin Money * Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind * Rick Ross Ft. Styles P - B.M.F. (Blowin'MONEY FAST) * Schoolboy Q - Break The Bank * The Game - Bigger Than Me * Major lazer Ft DJ Snake - Lean On * A$AP Ferg - Jolly * Fetty Wap (Ft Drake) - My Way * The Game (Ft Drake) - 100 * Schoolboy Q (Ft Kendrick Lamar) - Collard Greens * Fetty Wap - Again * Fetty Wap Ft Remy Boyz - 679 Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The SA version of RLS may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's version is likely based on Power 106 as Big Boy is still a radio host for the station (with his segment Big Boy's Neighborhood). * When 2Pac's "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's Greenwood playsBounce FM when entered. * If CJ wears Grove Street colors, sometimes when idling he would rap to Dr. Dre's "Nuthin' But a G Thang." * Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also played in the Stretch that Jimmy and Michael ride to the Oriental Theater in during the mission "Meltdown." * The GTA V version of the station noticeably doesn't exclusively feature West Coast rappers, as it also features some notable rappers from the South (Gucci Mane, Future, etc), the Midwest (Freddie Gibbs) and East Coast (A$AP Rocky). * This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station, as it is the default station for both of his vehicles, and plays inside both of his safehouses. * In the enhanced (Xbox One/PS4/PC) version of the game, whenever the playerSTARTS the missionFranklin and Lamar and chooses to repossess either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is switched on automatically to Radio Los Santos and the song Bad News fromDANNY BROWN & Action Bronson will always play. * Radio Los Santos is one of the three radio stations to cross universes, the others being Head Radio andWest Coast Talk Radio. Category:Radio Stations